Man's Best Friend
by DarkAngelHunter
Summary: Three years have gone by since Loki adopted a golden retriever named Thor and Loki suspects something maybe amiss with his furry companion after one of his co-workers gets attacked by a big dog with golden fur after he complained to Thor. One night, he finds a stranger in his bed with dog ears and a tail and Loki knew his life would never be normal again. Thorki M slight beasiality
1. Chapter One

**Universal Disclaimer: **I do not claim to be the creator of ant Marvel characters or Thor and had no participation in its creation. Therefore I do not legally hold rights to the characters, merchandise, or any other products produced by the true creators. I only own the right to take the characters (until someone tells me otherwise) and do whatever the fuck I want with them. The only thing I own are these fucking plot bunnies that need to leave me the fuck alone I do not make money off of twisting the characters in sick, demented ways.

**Title: **Man's Best Friend

**Author: **DarkAngelHunter

**Genre: **Alternate Universe

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Very explicit sex between m/m relationship, foul language, bashing of some characters, non-con/rape, bestiality, unimaginative dialogue, bad grammar, misuse of the word 'so', OOC, OC's, fem-slash.

**Author's Note: **I seriously shouldn't be working on a new fic when I have others to update but to hell with what others want. This plot bunny is a demanding little demon and wants to be written so here you go.

I REGRET NOTHING!

Also, I don't really know how Humane Society works but I've known several that had very poor conditions and were disgusting. This does not reflect my view on all shelters. I am an animal lover and I don't support cruelty to animals.

**Chapter Warning: **Miner swear words

_**Man's Best Friend**_

**Chapter One**

Loki hated his alarm clock.

It came in the form of an overly energetic golden retriever named Thor who continually licked across his face until the black haired male finally woke up. Not that Loki didn't mind the constant show of affection; it was just the damn mutt didn't know a thing about personally space. And it didn't end with just a wakeup call in bed.

"Alright, I'm up you mangy thing," Loki chuckled as the dog gave one final lick to his masters face before hopping off the bed.

Loki smiled fondly and pulled the covers away from his body and stretched locked limbs before throwing his feet over the queen sized bed's side and headed towards the bathroom. As expected Thor tailed after him, his large tail wagging happily.

The great beast seemed to trail after him when he went; to the bathroom and would sit on the rug, waiting for Loki to finish his cleaning ritual. He followed him into the kitchen and sat on the matt in front of the sink, watching him as Loki made and ate breakfast then poured him his daily dose of dog food and fresh water to hold him until Loki got off of work. It didn't end there though. Thor even padded after Loki to the living room where he would sit and watch as Loki tided up a mess of legal documents that he left the night before, back to the bedroom where he would sit his happy little rump on the floor and watch as his owner went through his morning régime of dressing for work.

He even followed him to the front door and stayed there until Loki left the apartment. After that Loki didn't know what Thor did to pass the time while he was away.

Loki sighed heavily as he grabbed his outdoor jacket from the coat room next to the front door and his briefcase.

"I'm leaving for work Thor," Loki said as he patted Thor's head affectionately. "I don't know when I'll be coming back tonight seeing as this asshole I'm working with is driving me up the wall with his utter nonsense but if I manage to leave early we'll go the park okay?"

Thor whined softly at the prospect of his owner leaving him but could not voice it as Loki pulled away. With one last wave goodbye, Loki left his one bedroom apartment, making sure to lock the door behind him and made his way to the elevator.

Loki adopted Thor when he was just a puppy from an inhumane animal shelter. He discovered it from one of his co-workers, an animal activist named Hela, who ranted about how that particular shelter killed their animals after three days if no other option was available (i.e. no other shelter would take them in or homes couldn't be found). She made such a fuss about it Loki and several other lawyers took down the address to this self-described "little personal hell for animals" and carpooled there one day randomly after work.

The twenty-four year old was skeptical of course when Hel first described the place to them on the way there, waving it off as her being over dramatic like she normally was though those thoughts immediately left his mind when they had pulled up into the parking lot. There was nothing 'happy' about Happy Pets Human Society. The building was old; red bricks that were once bright now dulled and mold covered. Tiles from the roof seemed to be hanging barely for life on the gutter pipes and the lawn appeared uncut, covered in dog crap. Even though they were in the parking lot Loki could smell that death surrounded the place. He was actually afraid to step onto the walkway that lead to the front doors but Hela grabbed his hand and dragged him along with the other six following close behind, all with disgusted expressions on their faces.

"So why did you bring us here?" a woman with long brown hair asked to Loki's right.

"We're here to adopt of course," Hela stated simply.

The woman that spoke groaned and slapped her forehead. "Hel, you know I can't have pets at my apartment! The manager would kick me out faster than I have time to give an excuse!"

"They have gerbils you know Sif," Hela replied dismissively. "And I read your contract; not large animals such as dogs or cats are allowed. They said nothing about small furry critters like gerbils."

Everyone gave Hel a skeptical look but with some encouragement, the group of skilled lawyers decided as a group if it meant saving the animals from death then they would put up with having an animal in their homes. Though Fandral, Sif's partner, suggested they could go back to the office and file a lawsuit against the Society but Hela quickly shot that down, stating that it is within the legal rights of the Humane Society to do what they will with the animals as long as they are getting the proper care they needed. However, if they were to file a suit against them there was no telling where the animals would go after confiscated from where they were. It was better to just go in and adopt the ones whose days of life were numbered.

Inside was a bit nicer than the front but Loki could still smell the lingering scent of death though the walls were bare with no posters or decorations save for the bowl of dog and cat biscuits on the receptionist desk and too bright. Behind the desk, where a woman with red curly hair and an ugly sneer on her lips, there were a pair of double metal doors that lead to the kennel.

"See, I told you this place was a dump," Hela snapped loud enough for the red head to hear which caused the receptionist to growl at her.

Loki could say nothing negative to her words.

The receptionist, who Loki really didn't care to know her name, allowed them access to the kennels and this time, he visibly gagged. The stench was beyond horrid to the point it made his eyes water. Dogs of all shapes and sizes were crowded into too small of cages and sat or laid in their own waste. There were no cats from what he could tell and no sunlight could penetrate the darkness from within. He felt his soul tear a little on the inside.

Loki may not be an animal activist like Hel, but he did donate yearly a total 500Mill to the numerous animal shelters in his county. His parents were famous surgeons that earned more money than most people did in their short lifetime so it wasn't like he didn't have cash to burn. After a plane crash that ended their life when he was only three, all their assets including their five homes scattered across Europe and Asia, their luxury cars and cash bonds, Loki was set for life after he reached the age of eighteen. He sold a majority of his parent's things including their private island, jets, cabins and homes being as he was never going to use them and donated the rest to the homeless shelters. Later he moved into a small apartment in New York, spilling his money into several different accounts for different purposes (he had seven, each with their own function: one for pleasure, the other for clothes, shoes, and so on). Majority of what he made or had in his Donation Account would go to charities or used to help fix parts of the city.

He didn't want to be bored with his life by not doing anything other than spending money so he finished high school with a 4.0 at eighteen, took his SATs where he got accepted into eight different collages but went to Harvard to become a lawyer. Not even a full year had passed since he graduated early due to his high intellect and ability to smooth talk his way through a case he was a well-known throughout America and foreign countries.

Seeing how filthy these conditions were made him angry knowing the money he gave didn't help to fix a dump like this.

"Okay so find a dog and fill out the paper work on the way out," Hela explained as she walked down the aisle between the cages.

Twenty minutes later, after looking at each dog in the cages, Loki finally stopped at one at the far end. He would have missed him if it weren't for a limp tail sticking out from underneath raggedy picnic blanket. After a few calls, the puppy looked at him from under its hiding space and Loki nearly cried at the state that he saw him in.

The blonde fur golden retriever pup looked no more than a few months old and was so badly emaciated he was a walking skeleton, hours away from death. His fur was black in some places from caked dirt and he was limping badly, putting most of his weight on his front paws.

One look from those deep, blue eyes and Loki was determined to make this dog his own. After cursing everyone out who worked in that repulsive place, Loki signed off on the puppy he dubbed Thor and rushed him to a vet where they treated him for ticks, lice and his thinness. He spent three weeks in the vet's office due to how young he was and there were days the vet, a kind woman named Jane Foster, said Thor wouldn't make it. Somehow, after many treatments and medications to help build back the muscle and fat he lost Thor was an energetic, hyperactive puppy he always meant to be.

Three years later Thor was hyperactive yet oddly overly protective but Loki loved him like he was his own child despite the fact he woke him up almost every morning with licks and nuzzles.

Loki smiled to himself at the memory of how excited Thor was to see him (he visited him every day when he was taken care of at the vet) and nearly wet himself when Loki announced he was taking him home with him.

The two were inseparable ever since.

_Maybe I should leave early…_Loki thought.

With those final thoughts, Loki drove out of the parking lot and headed towards Holland Tunnel to get through the heavy traffic on his way to work. He'll surprise Thor today by coming home at five instead of nine.

**TBC…**

Author's Note: So should I continue this?


	2. Chapter Two

ASDFGHJKL! You people are going to be the death of me! Seriously!

And I only asked if I should continue you this because it was supposed to be rated as "kid-friendly" one-shot with no smut but the more I thought about it before posting I wanted to turn it into a series which now I plan on doing…and shite, you guys are so amazing (TTwTT)*cries*.

This chapter is dedicated to all you wonderful people! Keep this up and you'll put me in an early grave from all the happy feels and I love I have right now.

**Warnings: **Lots of swearing

**Chapter Two**

"…And that concludes today's meeting for the Jenson vs. Ackland case and for the love of God somebody do something about those damn bloody Niffleheim lawyers who are currently occupying the eighth floor because I'm tired of them drinking all the fucking coffee in the break room!" Frandral concluded before slamming his briefcase shut.

Loki hid his chuckle behind his hand as he regarded his friend's distress and began packing up as well. He understood the strain the other firm has been putting on them for a month now though he personally avoided them and kept to his own office but sometimes it was hard to avoid. Asgard Law Firm and Niffelheim Law Office were both top law firms in New York and their head bosses decided it would be a good idea to try and merge firms but to prevent any animosity when the time came they decided to give a trial run for a year to see who worked well with others and who needed to be let go because they were causing too much trouble for the other firm. Already three people from Asgard had to be let go because of "performance issues with the other partners". Luckily Loki didn't know them but he still thought it was a load of bullshit they had to play nice while Niffelheim could act like they owned the place and walk all over them.

"Loki, are you leaving early again today?" Sif asked as they exited the staff room.

"At five today," he answered politely as he waled side by side with the taller, brown haired woman. "Thor hasn't been out in a while and I feel bad for keeping him locked in for so long. He hasn't been out to the park in ages and the weather has been nice for the past couple of days. Maybe it will tire him out more and I can finally catch up on my sleep."

"Ever thought of hiring a dog sitter? I mean with the money you make I'm sure you could find a decent one that won't abuse Thor or anything."

Loki raised an amused eyebrow, a smirk playing on the edge of his lips. "I already tried that remember? The last person I hired Thor chased them out the house. I was sued for having an 'unruly beast that caused bodily harm'. I warned her that he does not like strangers petting him and bites but she did not believe me. Claimed she had this gift to calm any animal but obviously she was full of rubbish which was what Thor probably sensed from her which resulted in her long stay in the hospital."

Sif let out a snort of amusement as the image of a big yellow dog barking and chasing the poor sucker out the house came to mind. She hid her smile behind her hand," Ah, the wonders of owning an overprotective dog," she mused pleasantly. "But I was sort of hoping we could go drinking after work today to take our minds off those annoying Neiffy's. Jesus Annie is such a pain. She called me yesterday on my day off just to brag about this huge case she won. I hung up on her before I could get the details but you get where I'm coming from. They think so highly of themselves I'm surprised they haven't started smelling all the hot air coming out of their asses."

"I feel your pain Sif; if I have to sit through another one of Kurse's ego trips I'm going to slice his tongue out with a scalpel. I could really care less on the subject of how many cases he's won. If he needs to keep bragging about them obviously he is trying to make up for his lack of size in the genital department," Loki scoffed, taking a left turn to get to his office to prepare for the trial for tomorrow. "It is not alluring or gratifying to try and get me to be impressed."

Sif followed after, laughing at what Loki said and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh that's a good one Loki! But don't let him hear you say that!"

"Hear who say what?" a deep husky, British accent sounded from behind Sif.

Sif immediately fell quiet, her face hardening to steel at the sound of the male's voice from behind them. "Speak of the devil and he shall come sniffing around your door" she hissed under her breath. "I'll see you later Loki and my offer still stands alright? Just let me know before you get off work."

Loki all but glared at his so-called "friend" as she slipped away and then turned his attention to the man who spoke. "Mr. Niffleheim," he greeted tightly.

Kurse Niffleheim was the son of the owner of Niffleheim Firm and Loki's partner in an ongoing murder trial. He was six-five, four times the height of Loki with him being only five-eight, with shoulder length silver hair. He had a greyish complexion which Loki suspected came from not getting enough vitamins in his diet (or sunlight for that matter) which also could be connected to his yellow-black eyes that seemed to always shine with smugness. He was twenty-nine, or at least that's what Loki thought because he didn't really read his portfolio…more like threw it out the moment he saw his picture.

Loki did not like the smug look on his face and had immediately known that he was going to be partnered with him because, and he could not stress this enough,

"What was Sif talking about?" Kurse asked lightly, a small smile spreading on his lips.

"I commented on something involving your overly sized ego and lack of genitals," Loki stated point blank before slipping into his office and dropping the papers he gathered from today's meeting on his desk. He hoped Kurse would have taken the hint that he didn't want to be bothered with him at the moment but like all his suitable hints the older male didn't catch on.

Loki did not make any objection when Kurse followed after him with a scowl on his face, knowing whatever the prat said would not affect him much nor would he care to listen anyways be he allowed Kurse this little pleasure in thinking Loki actually cared. "Excuse me?" the older male seethed between clenched teeth.

"You heard me Mr. Niffleheim," Loki replied in a smooth, almost amused tone, not once glancing up from the document he was scanning. "You keep bragging about how many cases you have won over the past two years and I am sick of it. Each time you bring it up I want to beat the bloody crap out of your face to shut you up but I refrain because it is unprofessional to hit a partner especially when there is talk of merging our two firms. I understand you need an ego boost every once in a while to show that you are still relevant to the world but I am not one of those puppy-eyed clients you try to impress with your heroic tales of lying through your teeth to get a sociopathic killer to walk free. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work so please leave my office and return back to the dirt hole you crawled out of."

By the time Loki finished Kurse was red in the face with anger but the younger man could have cared less.

"Don't talk down to me you little shit," Kurse hissed from between clenched teeth. "I have more power then you have in your little index finger so treat me with more respect Laufeyson or I will see to it that you are fired. The only reason why you're here is because the head of Asgard took pity on your little sob story of "I grew up with no parents" crap. Don't think for a seco-"

"And I am done with this unintelligent conversation Mr. Niffleheim," Loki cut him off coldly. "Now leave my office this instant. I have work to complete and you so as well, now good day."

Kurse stood silently seething at Loki as the younger man took time to place the papers in neat order on his desk before turning sharply on his heels and leaving the office, making sure to slam the door for good measure.

Loki Laufeyson was probably the most irritating person he ever had the displeasure of working with. Although he was the best, and most likely the smartest person Kurse knew, he Loki was just so fustrating to work with at times. The short, black haired male had already three partners from the opposite firm and all three before Kurse had quit because the younger male was, and he quoted, "a devil desguiesd as a georgeous, black haired beauty". Of course Kurse didn't believe his co-workers when they said those things about Loki and had voulentered to become his associate in an upcoming trial.

Oh was Loki everything they said he was and more.

He had to admit, Loki was a beautiful creature when he first caught glimpse of the younger male; his face was smooth without any flaws besides his snow white skin complexion and his raven hair looked like it was spun from the finest silk which he wanted so desperately to run his hands through to see how soft it was. And his eyes, oh those expressive deep emerald eyes made Kurse weak in the knees. He was always dressed in the most expensive attire and Kurse wished he could peel each and every piece off the young man's body to see what lied beneath the cashmere suit. Despite Loki having a hardened exterior and even sharper tongue that drove most of everyone away from him, the elder man wanted to make Loki his whether the other wanted him or not…and he knew Loki would never want him because the other had made perfectly clear he did not like Kurse one bit.

But that was fine; Kurse had almost eight months to make it so Loki did want him.

Kurse scowled darkly and stepped into his office to make plans; that stupid homocide case can wait. He had a more promising matter to attend to which, if won, would be a lot more rewarding then another raise in his salary.

**Author's Note:**

I know, it's very short and not that informative or exciting for that matter but I'm still debating if I want to make this a fast paced story or a slow one.

I'm also going to start putting warnings for each individual chapter so if people aren't fond of beast/human or certain NC-17 subjects they can skim the chapter or bypass it completely but that's not coming until later. I know Loki is way out of character but it's hard especially when I want to do all sorts of crazy things to him.

Now for a couple of questions:

How many people actually came here for the plot and not the future smut that's going to happen later on? One or the other, both or neither is fine I'm just curious.

Should I do little previews at the end of each chapter for the next chapter? You know, little spoilers to wet your guy's appetite for more.

And my personal favorite:

Should I write long chapters (5-8 pages) but slower updates (almost a month) or short chapters (2-3 pages give or take) with faster updates (at least once a week)?

Okay, long AN so signing off now.

Ja Ne~


	3. Chapter Three

Thank you guys for the many faves and comments! I decided not to give previews but chapters will be long or short depending on my mood. Shortish chapter today. Has not been edited!

And this is why this story is not suitable for XD

Chapter Warning: sexual assault/attempted rape

**Chapter Three:** Trouble Starts

Loki allowed himself to finally release his tensed muscles as soon as Kurse closed the door to his office, not missing the look on the older males face as he did. The expression he had worn had sent a shiver of fear through the younger man's body but he refused to show any sign of irritation. It would be like admitting to himself that Kurse bothered him and Loki was not going to let that conceited bastard get to him.

Oh, he knew very well Kurse found him attractive, who wouldn't? And sure Loki had gotten stares before from everyone he ever worked with but none of them had made him feel uncomfortable like the way Kurse looked at him; as if he wanted to devour every inch of him alive. It just made Loki's guts twist in anxiety and fear of what went through Kurse's mind every time they were in the same room together. He even believed then man was daydreaming about bending his perky ass over his work desk and going to town.

Just the mere thought of that man touching him made Loki cringe in disgust in his chair.

The day that happened would be the day Loki got himself a sex change and start dating Sif.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Loki jolted back into reality as his smartphone rang temptingly on his desk.

A quick glance at the screen showed him that an unknown person was calling him and he growled, letting it go directly to voicemail. Loki never answered unknown numbers due to the fact he had a lot of stalkers in the past and did not need a repeat of last year phone incident. Apparently when a girl says "no" guys think she means "yes" but when a guy says "no" they really mean "you're ducking creepy stay away from me" no one thinks he's being serious. His last female starker did not get the hint that most did.

And whoever it was called four more times before Loki threw down his pen with frustration.

Grabbing the device, he pressed the talk button and pressed it to his ear.

"Who the bloody Hell is this?!" He demanded sharply.

There was a pause before whoever it was hung up. Loki cursed the person to death before promptly turning off his cell. He saw a changing phone number in the near future and returned back to his work.

Loki made a mental note to petition the imbecile who was in charge of typing up contracts.

(Man' Best Friend)

Everyone he knew were gone for the night. Five cups of Starbucks coffee laid haphazardly around the pile of paperwork, threatening to leak onto the contract his loving boss dumped on him an hour before he had to leave work and it had to be on his desk by tomorrow morning. Why Odin could not get a bloody intern to do it Loki did not understand but he was not one to complain.

Loki glanced bitterly at his Patrick Philippe Platinum watch on his wrist, swearing internally at the time. It was way past work hours and Thor was probably tearing up whatever furniture he could get his mighty teeth in with impatience. He had called his trusty neighbor, the biggest egotistical jerk of a century and computer genius Tony Stark, twenty minutes ago to let himself inside his flat to check on his friend but the other had said it might be a while before he could get home from Brooklyn.

Still, Thor probably peed all over his rug so it did not make a difference unless the playboy got there before Thor went tinkle. And Loki really hoped he had not because Egyptian cotton was expensive as Hell.

"I am never going to get this done by tomorrow," Loki sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

_Screw this I'm going home, _he thought while dumping the empty containers of coffee into the wastebasket.

Odin was just going to throw an bitchfit like he usually did then spend the next two hours of work bitching to his wife, Frigga, before settling down with a cappuccino. Loki was going home right now.

And Stark had not called him back to report on Thor so he had a good reason to leave (though he should have done so as soon as the contract was handed to him but he was not paying attention to the time).

So, he packed his remaining work away for tomorrow morning and put other mischievous items back into his briefcase. After checking to make sure the drawers in his office were secure Loki took his jacket off the back of his chair, grabbed his case and turned off the light to his office. He was lucky the janitor was cleaning this floor because he would not have been able to see where the elevators in the dark.

Eager to get home, Loki was lost in his thoughts as the gentle hum of the elevator surrounded him. Which made him oblivious to the fact there was more than one other person lurking in the firm building.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped on the third floor, causing a frown to appear on his lips. As the doors parted, his frown turned into a sneer as the person stepped on. An answering sneer was his reply and Loki jammed his finger into the Ground Floor button so the doors would close.

A snide greeting was poised at the tip of his tongue, ready to snap bitterly at the larger man when a hand suddenly shot out and slammed the elevators emergency stop button, forcing the car to come to a complete halt between the second and first floor.

The sudden halt caused Loki to stumble back into one of the sides, his briefcase and jacket falling from his hands.

"What the bloody Hell is wrong with you!?" Loki said smoothly, recovering quickly from his moment of shock. "Why in the world did you-"

Two large hands smacked the wall next to his head, cutting off his sentence and effectively trapping him between Kurse's arms.

Kurse glared venomously at Loki, lips parting to snarl at the trapped man. "I'm through playing around Laufeyson." He spat.

"What in the world are you going on about now?"

Loki gasped in surprise as a forceful knee suddenly pressed between his thighs and it dawned on him that made Kurse really didn't like it when he refered to the fact he might have a small penis and was trying to make a point.

Grimacing in distaste, Loki glared at Kurse with equal venom in his eyes. "if you think you are proving a point you fail to illiterate it so remove yourself from my person this instant Mr. Niffleheim."

The only warning Loki got was a roar of pent up anger before Kurse yanked Loki by the wrists and forcefully threw him into the wall face first. Loki snarled back in return and tried to kick his right leg back to hit the other in the shin but the other easily dodged the attack.

Using one hand to hold Loki's wrists together, Kurse undid his tie with his free hand and with suspicious skills, tied Loki's arms behind his back all the while ignoring his feeble attempts of escape. He had to act quickly; there was no telling how long he had before the janitor saw one of the elevators stopped working.

Once that was done he pulled back slightly to admire what he did. Loki was panting slightly out of breath from his short struggle, mentally swearing he needed to exercise more often. His face was flushed a soft tint of red against pale white and Kurse almost moaned at the sight.

Soon that tight lipped Brit would have a whole other reason for being red faced.

Loki refused to panic when he felt Kurse press against his back, clearly feeling his erection against the cleft of his ads and he hissed in displeasure.

"Let me go Kurse," Loki whispered, not even bothering to berate himself for using the other man's first name. "I promise forget this ever happened."

Kurse wasn't listening. His hands were to busy tearing at his slacks as Loki tried reasoning with him to stop.

"And why should I?" He hissed as finally Loki's pants gave and fell to pool around Loki's feet. "You're the one who has been teasing me the whole time I was here! You are nothing but a cock teasing whore...I bet that's why your partners left; they fucked your ass good and you gave them the cold shoulder afterwards which is why you are always alone. But don't worry. I won't leave you after this. I plan on fucking you again and again until I get sick of it."

As he spoke he ripped Loki's boxers away until those to joined pants on the floor.

Loki was starting to panic now and started to renew his efforts to escape. There was no way this was happening to him, especially if it was fucking Kurse!

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Loki swore as he thrashed against the wall. There was no where he could go in the confined space he was in and he knew it. His heart quickened, his pulsed raced with anticipation of what was going to happen but he did not stop his desperate attempt to dislodge Kurse from his body.

Anger swelled inside him and Kurse was finally sick of Loki's constant movement. Without batting an eye he grabbed a fist full of Loki' hair and slammed his head against the metal wall, momentarily stunning the younger man into silence.

Loki whimpered softly as he felt Kurse spread his ass-cheeks apart, a cool liquid dripping down between them. His head was pounding and he started to feel nauseous, the familiar taste of bile forming in his esophagus ready to explode. A pained gasp slipped past his lips when two fingers thrust into his entrance without any warning.

Kurse knew he was rushing but he didn't have the time to play nice. Time was ticking down and suitable wasn't in the schedule. He wanted to be inside of Loki so badly and the sounds he was making as he curled his fingers against his inner walls almost made him blow his load before he got to the main event.

"Soon I'm going to be inside you," Kurse purred against Loki's neck as his fingers pulled out of him. He only got a weak snarl in return and he laughed cruelly. He was so engrossed in the drunken feeling of victory he failed to notice the slight jolt of the compartment moving. Now who was the humiliated one?

Loki braced himself as best he could as the blunt tip of Kurse's cock began to penetrate him. He squeezed his eyes closed, gritting his teeth against the searing pain.

He was not to disoriented to the point he didn't know that he was being raped. Yes rape because he didn't want this at all. If he rationalized the situation there was no way for him go prevent it from happening although contrary to his relationship history he was a virgin. He had dabbled in dating both sexes and it never went beyond a simple handjob.

Kurse was in bliss. Never had imagined Loki would feel this good wrapped around him and shit, he needed to pace himself or he would cum to early.

He was half way inside Loki when suddenly a dinging sound reached their ears and both head turned sharply to see a thirty two year old woman with short red hair and light green eyes wearing a grey jumpsuit and holding cleaning supplies in her left hand standing behind the parted doors.

She blinked once at the scene before her, taking in the pained expression on Loki's face before something seemed to click in her head.

A scowl appeared on her face, her eyes narrowed into slits as she focused on Kurse, "am I interrupting something important asshole?"

**To be Continued...**

It sucks x.x my smut is usually better but I just wasn't feeling it. Will edit on a later date but I do appreciate feedback. It helps me improve!


End file.
